Part of the Family
by Chloe Edmonds
Summary: Sequel to Habits. To Wally and Artemis West, family is everything. They have completely given up their past life to raise their daughter Iris, but parenting isn't always easy and fun.


**Hey hey! I'm not dead! My family is over at the moment so yeah, that's why this took so long to make. This is the sequel to Habits and Artemis and Wally have their first child, a little girl by the name of Iris (duh). She's got the speedster gene and she is 4. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I will try to update again (keyword: try). Please review, I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I realised I didn't do this in Habits so maybe I should do them now. I do not own Young Justice (sadly) or DC.**

* * *

"Daddy, tell me a story."

"A long time ago there was a princess. She met a prince and they got married. The end." A tired Wally West sat at the end of his daughter's bed, rubbing the back of his neck

"Daddy! That's not good enough!" His redheaded daughter sat in her bed, playing with teddy bears

"I've already told you stories though! It's 11 o'clock, why aren't you tired?"

"Daddy! I'm not tired. I wanna play dolls."

"No, it's bed time. Daddy needs to sleep." He tucked his daughter in and kissed her forehead

"Can I sleep in your bed?" She looked at him innocently

"There isn't enough room for me, Mommy and you. Besides, big girls have to sleep in their own beds. Goodnight Iris, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." He flicked the light off and left her room.

"DADDY! THE LIGHT!" She screamed. He returned to her room

"Right, how could I forget?" He plugged in the nightlight and kissed her forehead again. Iris was actually tired, she just wanted to keep her father with her for a bit longer. He was always so busy, she just wanted him to tell her stories and play with her all the time. She contemplated calling him back again but she knew her Daddy was tired, how was he supposed to play if he was tired?

"Bout time you got her in to bed." Wally's gorgeous, blonde wife lay in bed reading a book. How lucky was he to have a goddess of a wife?

"Does she know the meaning of sleep?" He collapsed in the bed next to her

"Obviously not. It's your fault though, you're the one who gives her too many lollies."

"But she uses such good manners, how could I say no?" Artemis laughed and put her book down on the nightstand.

"She is waaayyy too much like you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He pulled the covers over him and rolled over to his side

"Both." She turned off the lamp and snuggled up to Wally. He chuckled lightly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at 4 o'clock, the couple was awoken by the excited bouncing of Iris.

"Mommy! It's zoo day with Uncle Dick!" Iris clambered up onto the bed and placed herself between the two.

"That's great honey but did you really need to wake us up at 4?" Artemis rubbed her eyes and sat up.

The excited 4 year old jumped up and down on the bed. "I couldn't sleep, too excited!" Wally groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Iris honey go back to bed, Dick isn't coming over till later. It's too early."

"Is that so, Wally?" Dick stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Wally groaned again and threw a pillow at the man.

"Iris, didn't I tell you not to let weirdo's into the house?" Wally growled and slowly made his way out of the bed.

"Ha ha, very funny Wallace. I promised Iris that we would have a big breakfast at a restaurant before we go to the zoo." Iris ran over to her surrogate uncle and leapt into his arms.

"We're gonna have bacon, and waffles, and pancakes and toast, and eggs and bacon! Lots and lots of bacon!"

"Naturally." Artemis sighed and slipped her feet into her slippers. "Well if Dick is going to do all that, maybe he can get you ready too?" She smirked and walked past the man.

"Babe, can you make me a coffee?" Wally called out to her

"Sure, Dick I'm certain you wouldn't want one seeing as you're getting Iris ready for a BIG breakfast." Dick groaned internally and carried Iris into her room.

"Alright, what does Princess Iris want to wear?" He placed her onto her bed and looked in her wardrobe.

"Pink dress!" Iris bounced up and down.

"Right, pink dress. Of course. Um… which pink dress?" The wardrobe was pretty much full of pink dresses. Iris giggled and bolted to the cupboard.

"This one, duh." Iris pulled out a long, frilly pink dress in a 'how could you not know' fashion.

"Uh, Iris, do you think that is suitable for the zoo?" Iris furrowed her brow

"Sui-table?"

"Um… do you think that that dress will be comfortable for walking around all day at the zoo?"

Iris' face saddened slightly as she shook her head.

"Well, what about a nice pink shirt and pants?" He pulled out a decorated pink shirt and black leggings. Her face lit up again as she grabbed the outfit out of his hands. After a few minutes of struggling, Iris was in her outfit and attempting to tie up her laces.

"I can't do it Uncle Dick." She sighed as she fiddling with them

"That's ok, let me help." He pulled tied the laces up quickly then scooped her up. "Now what do we do about this hair?" He gestured to her long, messy hair as he walked to the bathroom.

"Mommy does it in piggy tails!" She told him as he sat her on the counter.

"Um… how about just one piggy tail?" He asked as he tried to negotiate the brush through her tangled hair.

"Okay!" Iris giggled at her uncle's frustration. Doing hair wasn't one of the talents that Nightwing had.

"Uh Iris? You wouldn't know how to do hair, would you?"

"First you brush it back," she pretended to brush her hair back, Dick copied

"Then you bunch it up," Dick smoothed all her hair down and bunched it up

"Then you put the hair tie around it." He did as instructed.

"Doesn't look too bad, does it?" He asked her as he surveyed his masterpiece.

"Not as good as Mommy's!" She giggled

"How about we brush those teeth?" He grabbed the pink toothbrush and put some tooth paste on it.

"I can do that!" She giggled again and snatched the toothbrush out of his hands. Dick put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok ok! Prove it to me, big girl!" He chuckled as she speed brushed. There was no denying that she was Wally's daughter.

"All done!" She jumped off the counter. It only took half an hour to get the excitable girl ready, Dick thought that was quite an achievement.

"Well done Dick, didn't think you could pull it off." Artemis grinned as the dark haired man followed the small girl into the kitchen.

"It wasn't too difficult, I had to ask for instructions on how to do hair though." Iris laughed and ran over to her mother.

"Bye-bye Mommy!" She then ran over to her father and did the same thing.

"Can we borrow the car seat?" Dick asked Artemis

"Already done, have fun, bring her back safely please." She continued doing the dishes as the duo left the house.

* * *

**So that was fun! I love the idea of Uncle Dick, he is one of my favourite characters of all time, I just love the batfamily :D. I hope you enjoyed! I will try to update soon but don't count on it. After my cousins leave I will attempt to update every day. I hope you enjoyed and by the way the next chapter will continue where this one finished. I'm planning to make all the chapters one shots but I will integrate arc's throughout. Once again I hope you enjoyed, please review! Love you guys! **


End file.
